When a survivor is born
by Zyra Rose Weasley
Summary: La joven e inexperta Lara Croft está en su primer viaje como arqueóloga; a la espera de realizar un descubrimiento decide perseguir una antigua leyenda japonesa, probar la existencia de la reina Himiko es su principal objetivo...Sin embargo, tras toda leyenda se esconde una verdad y tal vez Lara encuentre más de lo que buscaba...Tomb Raider: Origins (2013)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No poseo nada de Tomb Raider, el crédito del juego es de sus creadores.**

* * *

Abrió los ojos.

La oscuridad se intercalaba con sombras de luz en el paisaje que poco a poco iba definiéndose ante su mirada.

—_¡Eh! ¡Por aquí! ¡Vengan!_

Voces. No de cualquiera. Era Jos Reyes.

Se levantó. Sentía un dolor en la cabeza. Los vio a lo lejos. Su tripulación. O al menos parte de ella.

—¡Estoy aquí!¡ Eh, Jos!¡Joslin!¡Estoy aquí!— gritó con todas sus fuerzas—¡Soy Lara! ¡Joslin! ¡Jonah!

Iba a gritar más. Tenía que hacerse escuchar.

Pero antes de que eso pasara, sintió algo frío en su cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Otra vez. Dolor de cabeza.

Rayos.

Se sentía entumecida. Más de lo que ya estaba.

La presión en sus tobillos era demasiada…y no podía moverse.

_Oh, no. No. No. No. ¿Dónde estoy?_

Se encontraba sostenida cabeza abajo por una cuerda en los tobillos y una tela alrededor de todo su cuerpo le impedía mover los brazos…abajo sólo había un hueco en el suelo, atravesado por maderas y fierros…era lo suficientemente profundo como para romperse algo al caer dentro.

Al mirar a la derecha vio algo que la dejó helada, era un cadáver sostenido exactamente en la misma forma en la que ella estaba ahora. Con el rabillo del ojo vio una especie de altar, con velas rojas y una figura pintada en la pared del fondo…la oscuridad y el tenue brillo de las velas hacía que se formaran extrañas sombras…

Sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo.

De alguna forma todo el lugar en el que estaba le daba la sensación de que se encontraba en un inminente peligro. Su instinto le decía que encontrara una salida de ahí lo más rápido posible…

Pero ella no era más que una sencilla joven recién graduada de la universidad…Cierto, sabía algunas cosas, como escalar, nadar y usar armas…Pero ahí…ahí estaba sola. Sola y sin nada ni nadie que la ayudara…

Comenzó a balancearse…tal vez con el movimiento adecuado la cuerda se rompería…si sólo…si sólo se movía un poco más fuerte…

Golpeó con su cuerpo al cadáver colgado…el cadáver empujó una precaria lámpara de aceite a su lado y cayó al hueco del piso…estrellándose contra las maderas y los fierros.

Lara sintió como su respiración se volvía entrecortada.

La lámpara de aceite había chocado contra una estructura de madera y ahora el fuego estaba expandiéndose por toda la madera que podía encontrar.

Una viga se incendió…una viga justo a la altura de su cuerda…

_Tú puedes…tú puedes…vamos…_

Se balanceó contra la viga…y cuando la alcanzó, la cuerda que la sostenía por los tobillos se incendió…y la tela alrededor suyo también.

El fuego la abrasaba…era demasiado…sintió los aguijonazos de dolor por sus brazos y todo su cuerpo conforme el fuego quemaba la tela y la cuerda. Tenía una vaga conciencia de que estaba gritando de dolor…

Era demasiado…

Cayó.

La cuerda se había roto y ella estaba cayendo por el hueco del piso…las maderas se estrellaban contra sus brazos que intentaban proteger su cabeza…los fierros la golpeaban en todas partes…Su propio grito llenaba sus oídos…

Y con un golpe sordo chocó contra el húmedo suelo.

* * *

¡Hoolaa!

Si han llegado a leer todo hasta aquí, les doy las gracias por haber leído mi fic ^^

Por ahora, esto se va a continuar en algunos capítulos más (va ir avanzando conforme vaya jugando el juego:) ) más o menos cada dos semanas o algo así...(no estoy muy segura XD)

Recuerden: los reviews son mi comida, mi aire ( y mi paga)...así que dejen sus comentarios, quiero saber lo que opinan y si debería continuarlo o no :)

~Zyra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capítulo! **

**Ok. Primero, quisiera disculparme por la demora, debió de estar hace una semana, pero el cap no acaba de cuajarme...**

**Segundo, quisiera agradecer los reviews que me dejaron ;D me hicieron el día al leerlos :)**

**Tercero, por los reviews entiendo que esperan un Lara/Sam...pero...hehe...no era lo que pensaba, tal vez debí especificarlo antes, pero este va a ser más un fic Lara/Alex...sorry por los que esperaban otra cosa.**

******Disclaimer: No poseo nada de Tomb Raider, el crédito del juego es de sus creadores.**

* * *

Dolía. Y dolía como nunca.

Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez, su cabeza podría estallar en cualquier momento…

Se incorporó hasta donde pudo, hasta quedar de rodillas…sentía algo frío por su cintura, bajó su mano lentamente y vio la sangre, fluida y caliente, recorriendo sus dedos…

Un clavo le había atravesado la cintura, pasando de adelante hasta salir por casi su espalda. Tan solo con ver la herida, Lara supo que no se había dañado ningún órgano, estaba demasiado al costado como para atravesar un riñón o algo…pero eso no quería decir que no doliera como el infierno.

Quería gritar de dolor…mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con nublar su visión…

Sabía lo que debía hacer…

Sólo…sólo tenía que ser lo suficientemente fuerte…

Sólo…sólo….tenía que ser…fuerte…tenía que ser _fuerte_…

Su mano derecha comenzó a empujar la punta del clavo…y la izquierda comenzó a jalar el otro extremo…dolía… _demonios_, dolía peor que el infierno…

Las lágrimas de dolor comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas...

El clavo salía con dificultad…

Realizó un último esfuerzo y logró arrancarse el clavo de su cuerpo acompañando con un último grito de dolor.

Arrojó el trozo de metal lejos y el sonido del agua al salpicar hizo eco en todo el lugar.

Se levantó con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, tratando de contener la inevitable hemorragia que había, con su polo celeste manchado de rojo.

Su vista estaba borrosa, se sentía mareada, cansada y tenía miedo. El sentimiento se formaba rápidamente, inhaló profundo tratando de serenarse.

No funcionó.

El corazón le latía cada vez más rápido. Algo iba mal. _Todo_ iba mal…

Avanzó con cuidado. Sus pisadas hacían eco en esa especie de caverna en la que estaba. La única salida que le quedaba era seguir el túnel delante suyo. Porque tenía que salir…_Tenía que salir_…Y saldría… ¿verdad?

Así que avanzó. Cojeando y sangrando, pero avanzó. Tuvo que agacharse para pasar por el túnel y al erguirse al llegar al otro lado, deseó no haber ido ahí.

Unos cuantos metros delante de ella estaba un altar lleno de velas, casi igual al anterior, casi.

La gran diferencia era que este altar tenía un cadáver humano sostenido por cuerdas en los brazos.

Era el cuerpo de un chico, seguramente no pasaría de los veinte años, pero eso era difícil de definir, ya que su piel estaba tan seca que se pegaba a su esqueleto. Tenía un jersey rasgado por las mangas y con algunos arañazos en el pecho, su jean se encontraba sucio con barro y roto en muchas partes.

Sus muñecas tenían la piel desgarrada, probablemente por la fricción de las cuerdas.

Lara se encontró mirando al cadáver con asco, pena y temor. Era la primera vez que veía algo así.

Claro, había estado en morgues, había pasado entre los cadáveres…

_/Flashback/_

_Dos meses antes._

—_Condesa, por favor venga por acá. La enfermera le guiará a la morgue. _

_Lara dejó la revista Vogue que estaba leyendo y se levantó para seguir a la rubia vestida en con una bata blanca._

_Hace unos cuantos días le habían dado una noticia. Y no era muy buena. De hecho era muy mala._

_Su padre había desaparecido en su expedición arqueológica. Sin dejar rastro. Ni nada. Aparentemente salió al yacimiento en el que trabajaba como arqueólogo en jefe. Pero nunca llegó._

_Roth había sido el que le dio la noticia. Llamó a Lara y le dijo todo lo que había pasado. Y Lara se había apresurado en viajar hasta Camboya para buscar a su padre._

_Y lo habría hecho, pero aparecieron un par de cadáveres sin identificar. Así que fue al hospital a ver si alguno era su padre. Si Richard Croft se encontraba en una fría mesa de la morgue, sin duda su hija lo reconocería._

_Al llegar vio ambos cadáveres en las típicas bolsas de morgue. _

_Lucían tranquilos, como si hubieran recibido a la muerte con toda la calma del mundo. Pero no, ninguno era su padre._

_Por suerte._

_/Fin de Flashback/_

Había visto cadáveres.

Pero nunca había visto uno tan…torturado.

Peleó el impulso de correr. Eso sólo empeoraría su herida y era lo último que deseaba.

Una antorcha encendida estaba en un soporte de metal oxidado. La cogió. Si estaba en una caverna, lo mejor era tener algo con qué iluminar su camino.

Caminó un poco…despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido…

Una voz masculina se escuchó.

— ¿Lara?

* * *

**Ok. Sé que está un poco lento en su avance, pero al siguiente cap las cosas por fin entran de lleno en la trama del fic ;)**

**Recuerden: los reviews son mi comida, mi aire (y mi paga)...así que dejen sus comentarios, quiero saber lo que opinan :)**

**~Zyra.**


End file.
